1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair vacuum and suction devices and more particularly pertains to a new hair styling vacuum device for removing liquid from hair wrapped around a curler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair vacuum and suction devices is known in the prior art. Illustrative examples include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,372; U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,215; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,855.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has a suction nozzle specifically tailored to fir over various size curlers for quickly removing water from the hair wrapped around the curler.